fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:DerpCity/Edranian Multiverse Big Blog of Knowledge
Hi! It’s been like, forever since I’ve actually posted anything on here even though I’ve meant to for a really long time. Same with the VS Battles Wiki, really. Need to finish up the War for the Overworld profiles, but that’s not important. What is important is that my verse is a mess and I need to make sense of it. This blog is much a reference to others as it is to me as I attempt to make sense and reorganize the verse here, so if it seems a bit discombobulated at first, yeah it probably is. Author's Note: Before you expect too much out of this because of the Table of Contents, I am currently not past Arezou's section, and the headings are only there for personal reference; basically, this is a massive Work In Progress, which at this point is probably a staple of everything I post over here despite being relatively complete, though in this case its actually needed? I dunno. Also, random extra note, I plan on adding pictures when applicable, but I haven't exactly drawn everything yet. =Realms= The Edranian Multiverse is split up into separate realms that share each timeline. Each realm was created by, and potentially ruled over, a god or several gods. Mortal Realm WIP Heaven WIP Hell WIP God's Playground WIP Shadow Realm WIP Dreamscape WIP Pools of Life and Death WIP =Gods and Related= So there are several gods, or godlike entities, that exist in the Edranian Multiverse. I’ll go down the list from top to bottom and go into their backgrounds and stuff. I'll try to save specific powers for their pages. Dios, the Creator of All So all of the following gods are going to get groupings for organizational purposes, but Dios is literally the only god in its grouping so its getting its own. He’s also probably the least interesting of the gods, being a typical abstract creator entity, but whatever. Dios is the highest god in the verse - better stated, it is the verse as it is known. It is known as the Creator of All, and all that exists is simply a smaller part of itself. The Edranian Multiverse is simply a small subset of what its reach covers, a construct that contains several entirely different and completely unrelated realities with their own infinite number of timelines wrapped together. Think of Dios like a big box, but inside that big box there’s an infinite number of smaller boxes, which in this case would be the separate multiverses. Zoom into one of these boxes, and you’d have another infinite number of boxes within, which would each be the timelines, which within of course have the physical reality. Now replace the boxes with increasingly larger dimensional constructs, and you’ve basically got Dios. Guess that makes him a 6th dimensional filing cabinet? Good on him. However, Dios is not a completely abstract entity. Although all is Dios, it is fascinated with the realities existing within its body in the same way we are fascinated with the processes of the cells in our own bodies, and fascinated with the number of tales that each tell within the confines of their infinitely broad borders. In fact, although by all rights being omniscient, the being restricts its own knowledge to constantly browse several of these realities at a time, like if you had enough eyes to read multiple books and an advanced enough brain to do so ponder and think about them all at once. Consider that it is looking through not just timelines, but entire Multiverses at a time, which we've established as bundles of infinite timelines. To Dios, the most fascinating thing inside it is consciousness. Although everything within it is its own body, the various people and entities within itself that act against each other in their own unique (or cliche in a lot of cases) way. To find intelligence inside its own body is, from its perspective, an ego booster. WIP Transcendants Next up is the Transcendant entities. These beings lies outside the standard Edranian gods in terms of power and scope. Entities found here are able to destroy entire multiverses with their power. The following characters fall within this section: Arezou, Smeagol, and Taeun. Arezou WIP Wish Orb WIP Taeun WIP Smeagol WIP Major Powers These beings consist of the actual Gods of the verse, or are at least in their general ballpark of power. For actual the actual gods, they are the most worshipped by mortals. The following characters fall within this section: Pagoria, Parthalus, Paal, Sethos, Mavera, Zeme and Drogo. Pagoria WIP Parathalus WIP Paal WIP Sethos WIP Mavera WIP Zeme WIP Drogo WIP Minor Powers There are a number of minor powers within the verse. Some are considered gods, like the lesser Gods of Nature, while the rest mostly consist of Archangels and Archdevils. Like other parts of the verse that are probably important, most of them haven't been developed at all, so I'll only include those who are important/developed enough to get mentioning. So far this includes Blake Beetle, Choregoth, The Grand Oculoid, and Amplisect. Blake Beetle WIP Choregoth WIP The Grand Oculoid WIP Blarbus WIP Amplisect WIP Category:Blog posts Category:DerpCity's Pages Category:Edranian Multiverse